Jason Armstrong
Jason Armstrong (callsign Maverick) was a pilot on board the . Background Jason was replacement for Mike "Ranger" who was shot down near the beginning of the Vega Campaign. He served through many of the same theatres of conflict that Christopher Blair and Carl T. LaFong did. Jason was involved in a mission to take out the shipyards where the Sivar was built. The missions pased through,the Border Zone, Tartarus, Cairo, Anchorage, and Jakarta. At Tartarus he helped with the defection of Ralgha nar Hhallas. He apparently survived the destruction of the Tiger's Claw at K'tithrak Mang, but its unknown his actions following that event, his likely eventual retirement. Jason Armstrong would later go on to write his own autobiography in the form of an holo-vid of his time on the Tiger's Claw and elsewhere in the war which was called Super Wing Commader. It was one of three major memoirs, the other written by Carl T. LaFong, and another by Todd Marshall.Star*Soldier, pg 27 It is unlikely that Christopher Blair's memoir would ever be published. It's worth noting that Jason Armstrong may have started using the Maverick Callsign around the same time that Blair started calling himself Pilgrim (which would have avoided some of the potential confusion). Behind the scenes Armstrong was a character introduced in Super Wing Commander he the equivalent playable character to Christopher Blair (Maverick) in The Kilrathi Saga, Carl T. LaFong in the WC I & II guide, and Lyle Starbuck in Sega MegaCD version of Wing Commander ("Hotshot" in the Sega CD version). Wing Commander Arena's documentation Star*Soldier made him a separate character in the war from both Carl and Blair. Super Wing Commander is more or less a retelling of Wing Commander 1 with some plots changed, alternate backstories and additional material (and totally new artwork, and ship designs). It may take place in a parallel universe to the main series, although Star*Soldier does acknowledge his 'canonical' existence, and that he made his own 'memoir', a nod to Super Wing Commander. :“The sheer exhilaration with which Marshall tells his war stories gives his book a leg up on the likes of Armstrong and LaFong.” —Michael GallagherStar*Soldier, pg 27 According to the writers and authors of Star*Soldier; :"Armstrong and LaFong" - I love this joke and I get the feeling everyone else hates it. Armstrong and LaFong were alternate names for Blair, used in Super Wing Commander and the Wing Commander I & II Ultimate Strategy Guide respectively. This is actually addressing a real book, since the conceit of that latter guide is that now-octogenerian LaFong has written his memoirs and you're reading them. Sorta contradicts Blair's death, too, if they're the same character... The Sivar Shipyard campaign takes place chronologically after Secret Missions I, and before Secret Mission 2. Armstrong is likely a reference to Neil Armstrong. Armstrong has been used in other names the name of a shuttle in WC3, and the Armstrong system in the Hubble quadrant. Category:Terrans Category:Tiger's Claw personnel Category:Terran Confederation pilots